undertalefangrouprebootfandomcom-20200214-history
What the fuck is this group?
Undertale Fan Group REBOOT started out as a small Steam group on the Steam Community (still a small steam group) created by TimeLierG some faggot on the internet. As the time writing this the group is still up at this location http://steamcommunity.com/groups/UndertaleFanGroupReboot UFGR started out as a group to troll Undertale fans and seemingly worked for a long time until we started pissing off other internet groups such as bronies, furries, SJW social justice warriors, feminazis, and other Steam groups that oppose us. We have been ddosed, threatened, by our enemies. But that never stopped us until Bearton J, a Steam employee came along and took our group down that had eight hundred members in it. And that is why we created the REBOOT. I fear that this reboot will suffer the same fate. The current group has three hundred plus members, and has recently stopped growing. Our current admins consist of TimeLierG and Thanidrax. While our current moderators are Buddy Holly, the chat moderator. I want to Candy Die the inactive moderator that barely does anything. Moonman the Undertale fan. Not to be confused with Moon Man the nigger lyncher. Toolala the random dick that likes robocock. Yokazuna Ed the most badass motherfucker in the group. druid70, probably going to be demodded soon. RishBish the new moderator. Together we are the UFGR Squad. The beginning - As I said before we started out as a small group when Undertale was released. We gained six hundred members in no time. We decided to pull the plug on all the Undertale fans. We changed our avatars to swastikas and lynched all Undertale fans from the group. Some tried to escape our ban hammer happy moderator Kazuhira "The Nigger Killer" Miller has managed to ban and piss off hundreds of Undertalers. Speaking of Undertalers. That was another group that we raided and all our banned members quickly joined forces with other Undertale groups including Undertale Central, Undertalers, etc. The people we banned turned out to be owners of said groups later on. The Hate Mobs - We gained a lot of hate over time which pleased us very much and got what we were hoping for. I will name most of our notable enemies here. *Rayheat the SJW horsefucker. (ddosed us). *ChloeBear the SJW (caused our old group to be deleted). And Silverwolf (SJW that wanted to blow me). I will not list the names of a certain group that attacked us as I don't even want their names to be mentioned. Yeah. They are that bad. The Destruction of Old UFGR - Once ChloeBear the SJW got triggered at our actions she took to a trigger happy Valve employee that caught notice of our crimes against all sub-humans he took to my Steam Group, UFGR and struck it down blow after blow, banning my Steam profile in the process for one week. Fuck you, Burton. So anyway, we lost the eight hundred members. We lost everything. I decided to create a second group. Undertale Fan Group REBOOT. This group has gone through many changes. The Beginning of The New Group - Once I saw the destruction of the old group I decided to start a new one. With all new members coming in, some people found their way back after the undercaust and rejoined. We have all new moderators now, some of the old crew are still in there including Thanidrax which currently resides in the group chat almost every day. As I said in the beginning we are currently at three hundred members and counting and still BALLIN'. We are unstoppable. So that is the story of Undertale Fan Group REBOOT. Also, I just read this back and realized how autistic that was. Thank God I don't have to read that again. Peace out fuckers ~TimeLierG